1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to enabling identification of and engagement with participants (attendees) within the venue of a live event using authenticated registration of each individual's mobile device at the event site for data collection and analysis.
2. Related Art
A problem faced by live-event (e.g., sporting events, concerts, etc.) administrators is the inability to identify participating attendees in real time. Now, event administrators are able to identify the purchaser of tickets but they have little or no ability to identify who actually attended the event. Most, if not all, live events are associated web sites/blogs on which individuals are allowed to input comments. Typically, most of these bloggers are people on the web who follow the event remotely (e.g., on the web), rather than those who actually attend the event. Hence, there is a real cross-over disconnect between social media event followers (social media group) and fans who actually attend the events live (real fan group).
Event administrators must improve ticket sales to fill stadiums and they also need to engage the attendees in real-time to participate by providing comments and reviews and make purchases in the venue. These activities cannot be done by approaching the social media group because they may not be in the venue.
Event administrators typically have more information about season ticket holders, who in most cases are repeat customers and may attend the events most of the time. However, there is a need to identify and approach multiple event attendees and spenders, at events, to entice them to attend other live events or to convert them to season ticket holders. There are no systems or methods that presently exist that allow this level of real-time data collection, enabling identification of attendees for such interaction.